


The Diamond in the Rough

by tobythebee



Series: Platonic Disney Adaptations [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, aladdin au kinda but not really, also george is sorta a minor character he is bird i dont know how to write him, and its gonna get bigger im gonna be honest, dad sparklez is dad of multiple mob kids, everythings platonic, im trying my best this is the first time i am taking writing kinda seriously, its a big family of only boys, mans can still kick ass though, niki tommy and techno are a little family, no ships, techno is a tiny boar, theyre both from the nether tommy is a blaze hybrid and niki is a ghast hybrid, those mob kids being eret fundy tubbo and ranboo, tommy and niki are hybridish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobythebee/pseuds/tobythebee
Summary: A story about three families that collide in silly and heartwarming ways.We've got the infamous trio consisting of knights Dream, Sapnap and their sassy bird George, who all get into mystical trouble trying to get riches outside of their payload, and more often than not it blows up in their faces.Then there's our other ragtag trio, similarly consisting of an animal none other than Technoblade, a minature boar and those who he protects, Tommy and Niki, two beings from the nether trying their luck to make a living in the overworld.And lastly, the royal family themselves, made up of one adventurer and champion of the goddess Ianite, Captain Sparklez, or just dad, and his four sons : Eret and Ranboo who both come from the end, Fundy being adopted from his shapeshifter mother, and Tubbo, a friendly slime born from a land of anarchy and ruin.Basically ragtag trio meet royal family for work purposes and weasel their way into the royal family's hearts, begrudgingly along with the infamous trio.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Platonic Disney Adaptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099190
Kudos: 49





	1. Fools Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> woo!!! finally writing for my aladdin inspired au, you can find some drawings and more on my twitter @tobythebee

There's a cool breeze that runs throughout the kingdom, as the dark drapes over the land, illuminated only by the moonlight provided from above.

Disturbing this peace however, is a man whose appearance is obscured both by his mask and large cloak, leaving no discernible features to be found. Quickly, he makes his way through the kingdom from shadow to shadow, making sure not even a mob could spot him. 

Outside the kingdom our character is soon to meet another figure, one covered in dirt and red dust, head whipping back and forth as he leaned against the cold stone walls, scanning his surroundings.

"Sapnap."

The figure outside swung his head to his left, being face to face with the smiling face of smooth porcelain and the bright eyes of a blue bird perched on his shoulder, two very contrasting appearances.

"There you are Dream! I was starting to think you pussied out."

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The lush grass soon showed remnants of sand, until soon the cool air became dry, and the crunches of leaves were muffled out via the soft grains. The pair had ventured out into the sand dunes, looking for a temple that had rumored to contain riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams, riches sure to bring all types of crowds together, including the horrid.

Just as their patience was wearing thin, a building past the sands and lightened up underneath the moon. 

"I was just about to give up on our escapade, even George here was getting fussy." Said bird chirped sharply as his feathers fluffed up, as if confirming Dreams' words. Sapnap chuckled, a hearty laugh erupting from the tall man as he went to budge open the door.

"Now, how do you reckon that we reveal this bad boy?-"

Sapnaps sentence was cut short as the grotesquely dry eye of an enderman whizzed past him into the ground, leaving a hole in its wake.  _ So that's how. _

Soon the quiet night was filled with the sound of breaking stone, tired grunts and sighs. After all, they couldn't get to their end goal without first doing the hard work. But soon enough, they had made it to that destined room, one that could grant every wish they could ever dream of.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

That is if they could survive of course.

"What the  _ fuck  _ is this things problem!"

The thing in reference being the creature they had awoken upon entering that portal, for what is a beast to do but protect its home against intruders? Strangers who were as one dimensional and selfish as they were on the outside on the inside, truly nothing but fools gold.

But now is not the right time for our grievances over the, after all theres so much better things to do, like witness two men and a bird become roast beef. 

"Oh come _on!"_

Dream had enough of this stupid quest, if it took a human life to get it he would rather not have it be his or Sapnaps. Finalizing this decision in his head, Dream reached for his companion, who was confusedly pulling against his grip, and shoved him into the portal along with his feathered friend just before the fiery breath of the ruler of this realm could reach him, however not merciful enough to spare said human for the scorching sensation that soon followed.

Now with their arses bruised along with their pride, they bitterly make their way back to the kingdom, the ends harsh words echoing within their heads.

" **I asked for the diamond in the rough, and yet I get nothing but fools gold.** "


	2. The Rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [stares at dsmp lore]  
> pushes my tommy, niki and techno family dynamic forward instead
> 
> [also i swear i write just the original publish date was way earlier than when i actually published a chapter oops]

"Goodbye  _ bitches!!! _ "

The mob erupted, masses of enthusiastic and angry voices molding together into one beautiful and horrific sound : The sweet sound telling him to get the fuck out of there.

Quickly he scooped up his boar companion, truly an unstoppable and fearsome sight : if he weren't miniature that is. But despite his stature the boar proves to live up to his full name.

_ " _ As much as it pains me to say this, we don't have time for petty crime Technoblade!" A snort of disapproval only caused the boy to laugh. "Come now, we gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the- _ nooo _ " The blonde carefully reached for the blade in Technos mouth, luckily without much complaints; afterall running with knives is a straight way to trouble. 

Weaving in and out of the crowds now forming to see the commotion, he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as a grin spread across his face.  _ They don't know these parts like I do, what dumbasses! _

The rumble of feet and armor clanking paired with the confused booming voices of his self proclaimed enemies served as evidence to this fact, but you can never be winning against unfairly well prepared foes. As the ghostly feeling of an arrow pierced through him, his form illuminates and opens up a new challenge : survive for as long as he can.

"There's the street rat!" "Stop that scoundrel!"

The boy shot out a vulgar, fuck off, as he took another route, jumping across items as he fumbled through his inventory looking for blocks to both help in his escape and not drop Techno from a height sure to do more harm than either can afford. It was a never-ending manhunt, which was harsh on a child like himself but with his spirits high from his lighthearted attitude and a hilariously monotoned animal friend, things were manageable. 

Afterall, they can't die now with someone waiting for them.

Another flock of arrows flies past him, these bastards really don't know how to give up did they? Luckily if the guards of the kingdom wouldn't have his back, the open windows of unsuspecting citizens would. 

Diving inside, he was the opposite of grace as he rolled clumsily, face to face with condescending stares and words, "Oh it's sad, Tommy really has hit the bottom." They said, not trying to hide their judgements as he wove between and ducked underneath various people and items.

"He's become a one-kid," " _ Man! _ " Tommy corrected with a jab from his shoulder as the window across the room caught his eye. "-Rise in crime." 

"I'd blame parents except he doesn't  _ have any." _ Wincing, he shrugged as he backed away from the booming voice, propping up Technos hooves to imitate a wave goodbye. "Well that Tommy does have to eat to live, and steal to eat-" His voice rose in speed as he caught the glimpse of a shiny purple boot step through the window. "But I'll tell you all about that when I've got the time!"

Running through the square of the castle was not anything new, from passing the local red-stone genius' stand to an adventurer's trinket shop, it all ended up as a blur of colors either way. But the most important structure in the kingdom was a quaint and humble bakery, belonging to that of Niki Nihachu. 

Practically throwing himself through the doors, Tommy shouted out his greetings as he set Techno down, who swiftly made way to shut the door to the bakery. Tommy waved to the baker as he stepped foot into another room, the sound of shuffling all too familiar.

Niki sighed softly as she reached for something underneath the counter she was standing behind, the unpleasant sound of glass knocking against one another would surely bring any newcomers distaste, but the boy was unphased. "Tommy I appreciate the gesture but I'm not in dire need of jewels, you don’t have to keep stealing!-"

" _ Nonsense Niki!"  _ A mess of golden locks from the door frame cut her off. "Any friend of mine gets a part of the share, and I could use your help right about now! Take it as payment if you really feel bad about it." Tommy grinned, settling down on a chair that was molded to his form, an imprinted shadow of him. "You already provide this big man with so much, and what kind of a man would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

Niki shook her head as she rose to view, two bottles of containers of powdered milk in one hand and a plate of pastries in the other, stacked on top of another container that she set down first, "Techno, I've got you your favorite." She sweetly called, smiling at the boar walking over to her gracious servings. She spoke to Tommy as he neared, mouth practically watering at the sight of fresh food. "Well if I were to consider this payment, I'd say you're being scammed," She iterated, giving him a bottle and sitting next to him. "My cooking and baking skills really aren't 'an entire bag of jewels' worth."

Through a mouthful of breakfast delights, Tommy agreed. "And you're right! Your food is worth  _ multiple _ bags of jewels!" And with that fact, he scarfed down the container of milk, making a mess of his outfit as the powder fell everywhere..

Stunned, Niki stared at the younger male, who had grown on her and even as far as to think of as a little brother, and laughed. "That was really sweet Tommy." She complimented, fondly ruffling the boy's hair as she took a bite herself, taking a mental note to run a bath for him. "I didn't think of you to be a cheesy little brother though."

"Actually, nevermind.” Tommy shouted. "Fuck you woman!" And while said lady would get angry if someone else were to say that, seeing Tommy's grinning face, she only laughed even harder.

After the laughter had passed, Niki lit up as she remembered some news she had to tell. "Y'know Tommy, maybe you were right about my food being worth more than I thought, because guess what!" 

Being answered with a hum and tilt of heads, Niki smiled. "King Sparklez wants me to bake for a gala he's hosting," She giggled at the raised eyebrow Tommy gave her, skepticism was practically his middle name. "Apparently one of his staff gave an outstanding recommendation for my pastries, and had even brought some to the royals. The children loved them so much he requested for my work and presence there!"

Reaching into her apron, she brought out two elegantly made tickets. "King Sparklez even had the staff give me an extra ticket, a plus one if I remember correctly." The grin on Niki's face said it all : she had decided to take Tommy, though it's not like he had much choice to deny, afterall who will protect her in case some assholes need to be put in their place?

"But what about Techno?" Said boar looked up, snorting before continuing his meal as if to say "What about me?". "Surely we can't leave him by himself, he needs a big man by his side!" Niki knew that Techno could handle himself, the boar was small but it didn't mean that he was weak, but she could tell that bringing Techno was more for Tommy’s comfort if anything.

“We can bring Techno too, act as though he’s our mascot! And besides,” She wrung an arm around Tommy as she ruffled his hair. “We won’t leave a member of our little family behind.”

Tommy nodded, a big grin on his face. Well if they all were going to the ball, they have a lot of preparing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the sparklez family is up woo!!!


End file.
